Viento Cálido
by Shelikernr
Summary: Sesshomaru recuerda lo que no puede olvidar. En un prado blanco como la nieve, en una esquina rojiza. Ella esperaría.


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Me disculpo mucho antes por la cosa mocha que van a leer[?] A veces es algo confusa la inspiración cuando llega a las tres de la mañana, en medio del frío y cuando ni siquiera has dormido lo necesario para no "sentirte zombie".**_

 _ **Así que, no lo sé, ojala les guste :3**_

 _ **[InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los créditos a Rumiko T.**_

 _ **Bendita sea esa mujer]**_

* * *

 **Viento cálido.**

 _De alguna manera quería saludarte._

Los inviernos pasados no habían sido tan fríos como aquel, ese en el que sus labios temblaron ante el viento helado.

Discretamente se aferraba a un sacón de piel de oso demoníaco, uno de los abrigos más acogedores de aquellas tierras. En los días para él, en las noches para Rin. No podía contar solamente con su estola, era algo que nunca cubriría totalmente el cuerpo.

El bosque parecía de hielo en aquel amanecer, aunque a Sesshomaru le gustaban las caminatas solitarias ¿Por qué no? Era solitario, el silencio y el crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies era lo que más añoraba. Cuando los tiempos eran difíciles, cuando el mal envenenaba los cielos, era demasiada molestia. Ahora podría recorrer los caminos a su antojo.

Era increíble cómo había pasado el tiempo desde aquella matanza, seis años desde entonces. Jamás podría olvidar ese día en el que Naraku dejó de existir, en el que todo lo que él más apreciaba volvía a estar a salvo. Inconscientemente aferró a Bakusaiga en una de sus manos, recordando. Se avergonzó de sí mismo y sus nuevos sentimientos, algo que a lo que no podría acostumbrarse. La felicidad de Rin, la lealtad de Jaken, el amor familiar de su hermano y su… cuñada…

Agh. Seis años.

Suspiró.

Era algo tan extraño.

Caminó y caminó, memorizando los ya recorridos senderos. Todo era tan viejo, lleno de recuerdos de personas que no conocía. Sin embargo podía sentirlos, podría sentir esa calidez humana y yokai que albergaba el oxígeno que respiraba. Alzó la cabeza y miró el cielo perlado, había comenzado a nevar. Al caer, los copos comenzaron a camuflarse con su cabello blanco, con su piel pálida. Ahora deambulaba entre capa y capa de lluvia blanca, entre cada viento congelado.

Y de pronto algo cálido contra su cuello.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de repente, sacando sus garras dentro del abrigo. Sus ojos dorados giraron hacia todas partes, olfateaba a cada segundo algún que otro olor que no fuese propio del bosque. Giró con un movimiento suave, sacando al descubierto los colmillos y allí no había nadie.

Tan solo un prado blanco.

Iluminado por el comienzo del día, ahí estaba.

Sus ojos como joyas recorrieron sin parar ese suelo claro buscando algo que no estaría allí, pero aun así esperando la magia. Tan solo unas pocas flores rojizas cual sangre quedaron allí, a pesar de haber pasado seis años después de aquello. Parecía que todavía persistía el sentimiento, justo allí.

Sesshomaru recuerda lo que no puede olvidar.

Incluso si no habría cerrado los ojos, podría ver aquel cuerpo ser atravesado por el veneno intenso de su asesino. Se podía escuchar el latir del corazón que por primera vez se hallaba en un cuerpo, palpitando hacia sus últimos caminos. Como si magia se tratase del viento se armó un remolino violáceo, de la sangre las flores blancas comenzaron a tener color y el rostro que siempre había permanecido esclavizado ahora sonreía por la paz. Él miró aquellos ojos rojos, intensos de amor, y sintió que ese corazón demoníaco latía solo para él.

 _"_ _Al final, pude verte otra vez"._

Desapareciendo, volviéndose uno con el viento, ella desapareció de su vida tan rápido como había aparecido.

Movió sus pies lentamente, acercándose al lugar exacto donde las flores comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

El viento azotó sus largos cabellos y las pieles se agitaron a sus espaldas, pero él no frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podría odiar el viento, como podría siquiera molestarle? Cada vez que se movía lazos de brisa se entrelazaban en sus dedos, los retorcía y parecía tener el poder de domarlos para luego escaparse y ser libres. Porque el viento era libre, nada podría atarlo a él.

De alguna manera eso le molestó.

Si era tan fuerte ¿por qué no podría conquistar a los vientos? ¿Por qué no podía crear de sus manos un cuerpo y traer con sus propias garras el alma del mundo de los muertos? Y así podría ver la libertad, respirarla, amarla… Se sintió estafado por sus propias emociones. Emociones propias que no eran dignas de un gran Yokai. Apretó sus dientes y bajando la vista al suelo contempló los capullos.

Contempló las plumas blancas que yacían solitarias.

Un latido ardiente disparó su corazón cuando sus ojos indiferentes se encontraron con esos pedazos de lo que sería el símbolo de la difunta yokai de los vientos, sorprendido al ver que no se movían de donde estaban a pesar de que el viento arrasaba fuertemente contra ellas. Parecían una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza. Allí, tan frágiles, pero que resistían. Llegaron a su mente esos ojos rojos, tan rojos como las flores que ahora lo rodeaban. Pensó su nombre y las plumas se elevaron con el viento. Sesshomaru las vio partir.

 _"_ _Sesshomaru"_

La calidez de una brisa acarició su oreja junto a ese susurro espectral. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrío. Inconscientemente tomó a Tenseiga en sus manos, aferrada a sus garras estaba una esperanza vana. Observó el claro, observó las copas de los árboles. Observó _todo._ Pero Tenseiga no brilló cuando palpitó con entusiasmo e hizo que sus manos temblaran de manera imperceptible.

Fue cuando el viento a su alrededor comenzó a ser cálido, tan cálido que hizo volver el color a su piel nívea. Sentía aquellas hileras de viento como manos por sus mejillas, acariciándolas sin cesar. Pensó que al entornar los ojos podría ver algo detrás de esa nieve, una silueta danzante que se mecía con las mismas ramas de los árboles, más no vio nada allí.

Solamente pudo distinguir los colores de ese kimono de bailarina filtrarse por las ráfagas de viento, formando un pequeño remolino a su alrededor. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos.

Cuando la brisa cálida tocó sus labios el viento paró de repente. La nieve volvió a caer con naturalidad y sin ningún alboroto. Él se tocó la boca con sus dedos, aun sintiendo ese beso.

Sonrió.

El sol estuvo en lo alto del cielo e iluminó entre las nubes el bosque, siendo testigo de las manos de Sesshomaru al tomar un par de flores rojas. Las giró sobre sus dedos, una y otra vez hasta que se decidió volverse y partir.

Tal vez se quede con ellas.

¿Quién dijo que Kagura se había ido de este mundo?

Si ella estaba allí, alborotando los vientos a su risa y los movimientos de su danza, tan solo con el deslizar de su abanico.

Acarició la textura suave de los pétalos con la yema de los dedos mientras caminaba, observando cómo eran cubiertos por una pequeña capa de nieve.

Tal vez vuelva otra vez.

De igual manera él también era libre como el viento

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D**_

 _ **Dejen un review para saber que les pareció, o si tienen criticas constructivas o... ¡O cualquier cosa! Es agradable conocer las opiniones de las lectoras, me haría muy feliz :3**_

 _ **¡Que tengan un buen día y una agradable noche!**_

 _ **By: Shelikernr (The Lover Ghost)**_


End file.
